Betrayal Leads to Revenge
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Second part of Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer. Just gives you a bit of closure to the first part. Dramione, a bit of violence.


_**A/N: If you have not read **_**Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer, _you might not really need to. This is the second part of the story, so the middle part of this one might make more sense. So, go read that then you can read this. It just keeps it from being confusing. :D_**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**

* * *

The night was clear, cool and pleasant. There was a slight breeze and sparkling skies. The stars shone brightly over England. The air was silent save for the breeze. The soft swish of trees was hypnotizing, almost like Mother Nature was willing you to sleep. The perfectly cut neighborhood undisturbed with the horrors that they have yet to see. Horrors that only exist in their dreams. Until there was a stir in the wind, and the peace was disturbed by a quick, firecracker snap.

There was labored breathing and pounding footsteps. A slim figure was running, no, sprinting down a paved street. Even though the breathing suggested that the figure be out of breath, it persevered to go faster. There was faint mumbling. A prayer to God to keep someone safe. A desperate plea to the Heavenly Father for protection.

As the figured neared the end of the street, the footsteps slowed. They stopped underneath a light to reveal a young woman. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, tight bun away from a pretty face. Her cloak was pulled tightly around her body to show a skinny frame with little curves. Yet, with her pale features, she still expelled female elegance and beauty. Many thought she was gorgeous.

Although she had pushed herself with the run she just ran, her cheeks remained pale. Her chest was heaving, fighting to calm. Her hair was brown with eyes to match. She appeared to be waiting for someone, occupying her time with mumbling to herself.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack. It shattered the almost serene silence. No muggles appeared to have heard it, since no one attempted to look through their curtains. The female figure jumped and pulled a stick-looking thing out. Her thin frame said she was tense until she saw the face of the intruder of the night.

The two figures embraced and mumbled an exchange of greetings. The taller and male figure then murmured something to the female figure. She stepped back with a look of confusion and complete shock etched into her pretty face. As the male figure pulled out a stick thing, the look of shock and confusion melted away. What was left was a look of utter sadness and complete love as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

A beam of green light omitted itself from the tip of the stick in the male's hand. It hit the woman square in the chest. She started to fall backwards as a single breath wheezed out. She hit the ground, already dead cold. A look of sadness still in her lovely brown eyes.

This time, when the male talked, he was audible from a distance.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." and he disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

When he reappeared, he was in an old mansion. There were many layers of dust on the floor and tables. This was an advantage to the young man as he ascended a flight of stairs silently. He visibly was not scared, but his stomach was one big knot. He may have succeeded tonight, but sometimes it was not enough for the Dark Lord.

He stood in front of a door at the top of the stairs. He raised a pale, slim hand to knock.

"Come!" Comes the sharp order. The young man obliged by opening the door and stepping into the room. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, finished your task, I presume?" A hissy voice said from a chair turned towards the fire. The young man dipped low in a respectful and almost fearful bow.

"Yes, my lord." This man named Malfoy replied. "The mudblood is terminated and no longer a problem." he reported coolly as he rose back up to stand stick straight

"Well done." Voldemort turned to face the pale man. "You know Draco; betrayal is the first step towards evil. And you made that step quite smoothly."

"Thank you, my lord." Draco replied flatly.

"You may go." Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Draco bowed again and spun on his heel. He strode out the door and nearly broke down. Instead, he held in his emotion and apparated to his home.

When he entered his small living room of his small flat, he smelt something not right. He slid off his cloak onto the floor, forgetting about his wand. The smell should not be here. It should be gone forever. That sent could not be what he thought it was. So, he went in search of the sent to see if it was real, or his imagination.

As he neared his bedroom, the smell became stronger. His heart beat faster in anticipation. He knew only one woman who used that perfume. He knew only one woman who could come into his home, getting past the charms and protection spells. As he opened the door, he believed that she was dead, until he saw her in the middle of his room looking angry.

All her beauty was no longer happy beauty. Her beauty was contorted into rage. Albeit, beautiful rage, but still rage. There were sparks all around her, making her seem dangerous. And by God, she was dangerous.

They stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Draco too stunned to speak and Hermione waiting for him to speak first. Her stubbornness and anger made her be patient. She was waiting for her cue. She wanted, no, needed Draco to break the silence.

"What are-" Was all Draco ever got out before Hermione's arm jerked up with her wand. She yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and killed Draco where he stood.

"I'll tell you what!" she snarled at his lifeless corpse, "I loved you, Draco Malfoy!" Then all her anger fled from her body. She melted into complete sadness and pain. As tears started to glide down her pretty cheeks, she whispered to herself and no one else, "Oh Ginny, you silly girl. I told you not to go. I told you I would handle it." she said as she fell down to her knees. "Why did you have to be brave like the rest of us?" The tears began to fall faster and in a steadier flow. "May you rest in peace." and Hermione completely broke down.

As she wallowed in her grief, Hermione prayed for Ginny's soul. Her silly, foolish friend, believing that Draco could really have switched sides. Trying to make Hermione's happiness and love stay with her forever. Ginny tried to keep them together. They were made for each other. She was being naive. Hermione somehow knew that Ginny would take her place on that street tonight. And Hermione also knew that she would never see Ginny again.

Hermione also prayed for Draco's misguided soul. She prayed that he might be able to fly with the angels and keep Ginny safe in the after-life. She prayed that his love might stay true. Because, is that not what true love does, stay true even through death?


End file.
